Magnetic toners have been in existence for a number of years, but relatively little use has been made of them in the printing industry. One reason for this lack of use is the inherent dark color of the toner which is attributable to the color of the particulate magnetic material. Although magnetic printing offers certain advantages over electrostatic printing, the dark color of the particles has tended to minimize these advantages and, therefore, industry has continued to use electrostatic reproduction techniques.